It is known in the art to use a multi-piece device, generally referred to as a denture flask, as the structure in which dentures, either original or duplicates, are cast.
In preparing a denture, the mould material is contained in a sectional, box-like case referred to in the art as a denture flask. The mould material surrounds a model of the denture being formed. The model can be either an existing denture or a positive impression of the denture to be formed. One example of a prior art flask is taught in U.S. Pat. No. 5,607,628 to Palazzolo.
Obtaining a strong, dense and aesthetically superior denture requires that the mould material be compressed at least prior to curing, and, preferably, during curing, to remove porosity and to closely correspond the mould material to the denture model. While a press may be used in this process, especially for expressing excess mould material from the flask, the press is not used for removing the hardened mould material in which the cured denture is embedded.
The process of curing the denture and the pressure imposed during the process can render the removal of the mould material (with the embedded denture) difficult. In a known method, the closure plate at one end of the flask is removed and the mould material is withdrawn from the flask cavity by careful manipulation with tools such as a hammer, chisels and the like.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a mould press that can facilitate the removal of the mould material from the cavity after the curing process, thereby minimizing the losses of product occasioned by breakage or damage during the removal process.